Beautiful Morning
by Summerlight92
Summary: [SEQUEL UP!] Hanya sepenggal kisah tentang Sehun dan Luhan yang menikmati suasana pagi bersama ketiga buah hati mereka. Haowen, Ziyu, dan Yujie. HUNHAN. GS. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Morning**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Other Casts : Oh Haowen (OC), Oh Ziyu (OC), Oh Yujie (OC)

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Ficlet

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

 **Note :** Sebelum membaca FF ini, ada baiknya untuk cek akun instagramku (summerlight92) terlebih dahulu. Supaya kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana karakter Yujie yang ada di dalam FF ini. Yujie itu ulzzang kids cewek dari China yang wajahnya mirip sekali sama Ziyu. Otomatis mirip sama Luhan juga ^^

* * *

Sosok mungil itu terlihat menuruni ranjang dengan hati-hati. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih boneka bambinya yang tertinggal di atas ranjang. Sambil memeluk boneka tersebut, gadis itu berjalan menghampiri ranjang besar di sampingnya. Mata warisan Luhan itu mengerjap polos, kala mendapati orang tuanya masih terlelap di balik selimut.

"Mommy ..."

Bibir gadis itu mencebil imut. Ia mencoba naik ke atas ranjang, namun ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dan tinggi ketimbang ranjang miliknya, ia terus-menerus gagal.

"Hiks ... Mommy ..."

Sehun menggeliat tak nyaman ketika mendengar suara lirih dari samping. Perlahan ia mulai membuka mata, hingga menemukan sosok putri bungsunya sudah terisak di samping ranjang.

"Yujie ..." Sehun buru-buru turun dari ranjang, kemudian meraih Yujie dalam gendongannya, "Kenapa menangis, hm?"

Oh Yujie, putri bungsu dari pasangan Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan. Usianya 3 tahun, memiliki wajah serupa dengan Luhan dan juga kakak keduanya—Oh Ziyu.

"Hiks ... Daddy ..." Yujie mengusap matanya, "Mommy?"

Sehun tersenyum, ikut menyeka jejak air mata yang membasahi wajah putrinya. "Mommy masih tidur, Sayang. Yujie mau apa, hm? Bilang sama Daddy ..."

"Cucu ..."

"Yujie haus?"

Yujie mengangguk imut, membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk mencubit pipinya karena terlalu menggemaskan. Pekikan kaget keluar dari bibir mungil Yujie, disusul dengan kekehan ringan milik Sehun.

"Baiklah, ayo kita buat susu sama-sama," ajak Sehun sambil menggendong Yujie keluar dari kamar.

"Mommy?"

Sehun mencium pipi Yujie, "Mommy kelelahan, Sayang. Biarkan Mommy beristirahat, ya?"

"Eung~" Yujie melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sehun, sedikit menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang ayah. Sesekali Yujie menguap karena masih merasakan kantuk.

Sehun membawa Yujie ke dapur, mendudukkan putri kecilnya di atas kursi khusus untuk balita. Dengan cekatan, Sehun mulai membuatkan susu untuk Yujie.

"Daddy~"

"Sebentar, Sayang," Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan Yujie. Gadis itu sepertinya kehausan, sampai-sampai tidak sabar ingin segera menikmati susu buatannya.

"Yeay!" Yujie bertepuk tangan gembira ketika melihat Sehun berbalik sambil membawakan botol susu untuknya. Ia menengadahkan tangan, berusaha meraih botol susu dari tangan Sehun.

"Cium pipi Daddy dulu," ucap Sehun sambil mengarahkan pipi kanannya.

 _Cup!_

"Hihi~" Yujie tertawa riang setelah mencium pipi Sehun, lalu kembali memasang _puppy eyes_ miliknya. "Daddy, cucu Yujie~"

"Iya, iya." Sehun menggeleng pelan, menyerah jika sudah dihadapkan dengan jurus andalan warisan Luhan.

Yujie menikmati susu buatan Sehun dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sehun duduk di depan Yujie, mengusap lembut kepala gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

 **TING! TONG!**

Sehun terkesiap ketika mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi. Pria itu tersenyum ke arah Yujie yang hanya memandang dengan mata mengerjap polos.

"Haowen-ge dan Ziyu-ge sepertinya sudah pulang."

Mendengar nama yang keluar dari Sehun, Yujie meletakkan botol susunya, kemudian berdiri dari kursi. Meloncat-loncat seperti kelinci. "Gege! Gege!"

Tawa Sehun berderai. Ia sudah menduga reaksi Yujie akan seperti ini, mengetahui kedua kakaknya pulang usai menginap di rumah kakek-neneknya di Gwangju.

"Ayo kita sambut Haowen-ge dan Ziyu-ge," Sehun menggendong Yujie, namun gadis itu meronta. Ingin diturunkan dari gendongannya. Sehun tidak bisa menolak ketika lagi-lagi Yujie menggunakan jurus andalan yang biasa dipakai Luhan. _Ibu dan anak sama saja_.

Begitu kaki menyentuh lantai, Yujie langsung berlari menuju pintu utama rumah mereka. Salah seorang pelayan terlihat sudah membukakan pintu, hingga memunculkan Haowen dan Ziyu yang pulang diantar supir pribadi mereka.

"GEGE~" Yujie berteriak gembira menyambut kedua kakaknya.

"YUJIE~"

Tawa riang terdengar dari Yujie ketika Haowen langsung menggendongnya, kemudian membawa tubuhnya berputar-putar.

"Gege, Ziyu juga mau menggendong Yujie!" protes Ziyu, anak kedua dari Sehun dan Luhan.

Haowen tidak mengindahkan protesan Ziyu. Ia masih asyik membawa Yujie dalam gendongannya, membuat si bungsu keluarga Oh itu tertawa menggemaskan.

Ziyu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, kemudian menatap Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya menonton. "Daddy, Haowen-ge tidak mau bergantian dengan Ziyu," adunya pada Sehun.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, mengusap lembut kepala Ziyu sebelum beralih melirik Haowen. "Haowen, ayo gantian sama Ziyu. Dia juga ingin menggendong Yujie."

Haowen menggeleng, "Yujie punya Haowen, Daddy."

"Tidak, Yujie punya Ziyu!" balas Ziyu tak mau kalah.

Sehun menggelengkan kepala. Selalu saja seperti ini, kedua putranya berebut Yujie dan enggan mengalah satu sama lain. Sementara Yujie hanya menatap kedua kakaknya dengan mata mengerjap lucu. Tidak mengerti jika tengah diperebutkan oleh kedua kakaknya.

"Mereka memang mewarisi sifat posesifmu, Sehunnie."

Suara lembut dari belakang membuat Sehun terkesiap. Ia tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan Luhan yang masih mengenakan gaun tidur dibalut _cardigan_ panjang. "Kau sudah bangun, Sayang?" tanyanya sambil mencium bibir Luhan. _Morning kiss_.

"Ish, ada anak-anak di sini!" peringat Luhan sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arah putra-putri mereka.

"Abaikan saja. Haowen dan Ziyu terlalu sibuk memperebutkan Yujie. Tidak akan mengganggu," bisik Sehun seduktif. Ia hendak mencium bibir Luhan lagi, namun teriakan selanjutnya menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"MOMMY!"

Sehun memeluk Luhan secara posesif, "Mommy punya Daddy," ucapnya sambil menyeringai jahil pada ketiga anaknya.

"DADDY!"

Tawa Sehun pecah. Namun setelahnya tergantikan dengan erangan kecil saat jari lentik Luhan mencubit pinggangnya.

"Berhenti menggoda anakmu, Oh Sehun!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Lihat, kau membuat Yujie menangis."

Sehun meringis lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia melihat Yujie sudah terisak dalam gendongan Haowen. Gadis mungil itu meronta, ingin berpindah ke gendongan Luhan.

"Sssshh, Sayang. Mommy di sini," Luhan mengusap-usap punggung Yujie.

 _DUAGH!_

"Akh!" Sehun merintih kesakitan setelah mendapat tendangan gratis dari Haowen dan Ziyu.

"Daddy nakal! Daddy sudah membuat Yujie menangis!" Haowen melipat tangan di depan dada. Wajah warisan Sehun itu terlihat kesal, namun bagi orang lain malah tampak menggemaskan.

"Daddy harus minta maaf sama Haowen-ge dan juga Ziyu!" sahut Ziyu. Jika Haowen merupakan duplikat Sehun, maka Ziyu dan Yujie adalah duplikat Luhan. Lihat saja cara merajuknya, sama persis dengan Luhan.

"Lho? Bukankah seharusnya Daddy minta maaf sama Yujie?"

Haowen dan Ziyu menggeleng kompak.

"Minta maaf dulu sama Haowen dan Ziyu. Baru minta maaf sama Yujie," jawab Haowen lantang yang diangguki oleh Ziyu.

Yujie yang semula masih menangis, perlahan terkikik geli melihat aksi Haowen dan Ziyu yang tengah menasehati Sehun. Luhan sendiri tak kuasa menahan tawanya, melihat ekspresi kedua jagoannya tampak menggemaskan di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah, Daddy minta maaf." Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun meraih tubuh Ziyu. Memeluknya dengan erat, kemudian menghadiahi kecupan bertubi-tubi di setiap jengkal wajahnya.

"GYAHAHAHAHA ... DADDY STOOOOOP!" Ziyu terus menggeliat dalam pelukan Sehun, berusaha melepaskan diri dari aksi Sehun yang terus menciumi wajahnya.

Sehun menyeringai puas. Mata elangnya dalam sepersekian detik berhasil menangkap gelagat Haowen yang berniat kabur.

"HUWAAAA!" Haowen menjerit kaget saat tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang, langsung terkunci dalam pelukan Sehun. "GYAHAHAHA ... GELI! DADDY STOOOOP!"

Bukannya berhenti, Sehun malah semakin bersemangat menggelitiki Haowen dan Ziyu secara bergantian. Tawa riang kedua jagoan itu membuat Luhan dan Yujie ikut tertawa.

"Sudah cukup." Luhan melerai aksi jahil suaminya, "Hentikan, Sehunnie. Kau bisa membuat mereka sakit perut."

Sehun tersenyum puas, kemudian mengecup singkat pipi Luhan. "Apa Mommy juga mau Daddy gelitiki?"

Luhan melempar tatapan tajamnya kepada Sehun. Mata rusa itu tampak lucu ketika sedang melotot tajam.

"Hanya bercanda, Mommy~" jawab Sehun sambil meringis lebar.

Haowen dan Ziyu tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun.

"Mommy ... Yujie lapal ..."

Suara imut Yujie mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. "Yujie lapar?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Haowen juga lapar, Mommy!"

"Ziyu juga!"

Luhan dan Sehun saling memandang. Terkejut mendengar pengakuan kedua putra mereka.

"Memangnya Haowen dan Ziyu belum makan di rumah kakek dan nenek?" tanya Sehun terheran.

Haowen dan Ziyu menggeleng kompak.

"Kami merindukan masakan Mommy, Daddy," jawab Haowen jujur. Bersama Ziyu, keduanya memasang jurus _puppy eyes_.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Jika Ziyu dan Yujie menggunakan _puppy eyes_ mereka itu wajar. Mengingat wajah mereka yang sangat mirip dengan Luhan.

Tapi Haowen?

Entah dari mana anak itu bisa mempelajari jurus _puppy eyes_ yang dimiliki ibunya.

"Baiklah, Mommy akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita semua. Tapi kalian harus mandi bersama Daddy, mengerti?"

"Haowen mau mandi sama Mommy juga," celetukan Haowen benar-benar di luar dugaan dan sukses mempengaruhi kedua adiknya.

"Ziyu juga, Mommy."

"Yujie juga~"

Luhan menghela napas panjang. Kemudian diam-diam melirik suaminya, bermaksud meminta pertolongan.

"Ngg ... Daddy juga mau mandi sama Mommy," sahut Sehun dengan polosnya, lalu terkikik geli melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah masam.

"Mommy~" Haowen dan Ziyu mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ mereka. Tak terkecuali Sehun yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Yujie pun turut melakukan hal yang sama, membuat bibir Luhan berkedut. Mati-matian menahan tawa, namun pada akhirnya lepas juga.

"Baiklah, kita mandi bersama-sama."

"YEAY!" Haowen, Ziyu, dan Sehun melompat kegirangan. Ketiganya melakukan aksi tarian konyol yang membuat Yujie tergelak dan bertepuk tangan gembira. Begitu pun Luhan yang tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya, gemas melihat kelakuan suami dan ketiga anaknya.

Beberapa pelayan yang menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut hanya bisa mengulum senyum. Hati mereka menghangat, tiap kali melihat interaksi antara Sehun dan Luhan dengan Haowen, Ziyu, dan Yujie. Ketiga buah hati Sehun dan Luhan itu selalu berhasil membuat suasana pagi di rumah keluarga Oh menjadi sangat indah.

Penuh tawa, canda, keceriaan, dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga bahagia.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **8 Agustus 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Niatnya mau nulis kelanjutan NJB, tapi gegara nemu ulzzang kids cewek yang mirip Luhan sama Ziyu, akhirnya bikin short fiction ini :D

Semoga suka. Maaf kalau singkat sekali *namanya juga short fiction* wkwkwkwk

Yang penasaran sama Yujie bisa cek instagramnya di zhang_yujie13 atau cek instagramku summerlight92. Kebetulan aku posting fotonya. Dia mirip banget sama Ziyu, berasa kayak lihat Ziyu versi cewek. _So cute_ ~

HHS tumpengan nih, adiknya Ziyu udah lahir dan akhirnya ayah sama bunda dapet anak cewek juga xD

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca :)

.

.

.

Last, mind to review?


	2. Sequel

**Beautiful Morning (Sequel)**

Main Casts : Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (GS)

Other Casts : Oh Haowen (OC), Oh Ziyu (OC), Oh Yujie (OC)

Genre : AU, Family, Romance

Length : Ficlet

 **2016©Summerlight92**

* * *

 **Note :** Sebelum membaca FF ini, ada baiknya untuk cek akun instagramku terlebih dahulu. Supaya kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana karakter Yujie yang ada di dalam FF ini. Yujie itu ulzzang kids cewek dari China yang wajahnya mirip sekali sama Ziyu. Otomatis mirip sama Luhan juga ^^

* * *

Aroma masakan yang menggugah selera menguar ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Dibantu beberapa pelayan, Luhan tampak sibuk menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Sebelum menikah dengan Sehun, Luhan memang tidak pandai memasak. Namun kini setelah menjadi Nyonya Oh dan ibu dari ketiga buah hatinya, kemampuan memasak Luhan patut diacungi jempol.

 _TAP! TAP! TAP!_

"Mommy~"

Luhan menoleh ke belakang, lalu tersenyum geli mendapati kedua jagoannya sudah berdiri di sana. Masih mengenakan piyama dengan wajah khas bangun tidur. Luhan memberi isyarat pada pelayan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebentar. Selagi ia menyapa Haowen dan Ziyu.

"Selamat pagi jagoan Mommy," Luhan mencium pipi Haowen dan Ziyu secara bergantian. Kedua anak itu terkikik geli, lalu menghambur ke dalam pelukan Luhan dan mencium pipinya bersama-sama.

"Daddy mana, Mommy?" tanya Haowen.

"Daddy belum bangun, Sayang. Kalian mau membantu Mommy membangunkan Daddy?"

Haowen dan Ziyu mengangguk semangat.

"Bagus, tapi jangan sampai membangunkan Yujie, ya? Semalam Yujie terbangun karena bermimpi buruk. Jadi Yujie baru bisa tidur lagi jam 2 pagi tadi. Mengerti?"

"Siap roger!" jawab Haowen dan Ziyu kompak, dengan _gesture_ tangan layaknya memberi hormat. Luhan tergelak melihat kelakuan menggemaskan kedua putranya dan langsung menghadiahi kecupan di kening mereka.

Setelah mendapat permintaan tolong dari sang ibu, Haowen dan Ziyu bergegas ke kamar Sehun, Luhan, dan Yujie. Haowen yang lebih tinggi dari Ziyu membuka kenop pintu kamar. Keduanya berjalan pelan, mengendap-endap karena tak ingin membangunkan adik bungsu mereka.

"Yujie masih tidur," gumam Ziyu polos.

"Ssst! Ziyu diam! Kata Mommy kita jangan sampai membangunkan Yujie," bisik Haowen mengingatkan. Ziyu yang berada di belakangnya tampak menutup mulut, kemudian malah tertawa kecil dengan suara menggemaskan.

"Ziyu!"

Kedua anak itu masih saja asyik berdebat, tanpa menyadari bahwa si kecil Yujie mulai terusik dari tidurnya. Mata rusa yang bening itu perlahan terbuka, disusul dengan gerakan lucu ketika Yujie mencoba bangun dari posisi berbaring. Setelah duduk di atas ranjang, Yujie menoleh ke samping. Matanya seketika berbinar kala melihat keberadaan kedua kakaknya.

"Gege~"

Haowen dan Ziyu terkesiap kaget. Keduanya menoleh kompak ke arah Yujie yang rupanya sudah tersenyum lebar kepada mereka.

"Ish, ini gara-gara Ziyu. Gege 'kan sudah bilang jangan berisik. Lihat, Yujie jadi bangun 'kan?" protes Haowen kesal.

"Maaf," cicit Ziyu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi Haowen-ge juga salah karena tadi ikut berisik."

"Ziyu!"

Ziyu tergelak puas. Reaksinya itu sukses memancing tawa menggemaskan dari Yujie. Haowen dan Ziyu saling memandang, kemudian tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah adik bungsu mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Yujie ikut membangunkan Daddy?" bisik Haowen.

"Setuju!" Ziyu mengangkat kedua tangannya, kemudian berlari menghampiri ranjang Yujie. "Yujie, mau ikut Gege membangunkan Daddy?"

Yujie memiringkan kepalanya imut, lalu melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih terlelap di atas ranjang. "Daddy?"

Ziyu mengangguk-angguk, "Ayo kita bangunkan Daddy!" ajaknya bersemangat.

"Eung~"

Ziyu membantu Yujie turun, lalu keduanya berjalan menghampiri Haowen yang terkikik geli di samping ranjang ayah mereka. Haowen dan Ziyu langsung naik ke atas ranjang. Mereka terlalu bersemangat sampai melupakan Yujie yang kesulitan naik karena ukuran ranjang yang lebih tinggi dari badannya.

"Uuh~ cucah ... Gege~" Yujie merengek meminta bantuan kedua kakaknya.

Haowen dan Ziyu tergelak, gemas melihat bagaimana Yujie tampak lucu ketika mencoba menaiki ranjang. Keduanya pun kompak menarik tangan Yujie. Namun karena terlalu kuat, Yujie justru terjatuh menimpa tubuh Haowen dan Ziyu. Tawa riang kembali keluar dari bibir mereka.

"Ssst!" Haowen kembali mengingatkan, khawatir jika sang ayah terbangun. Kedua adiknya langsung menutup mulut dengan mata rusa warisan ibu mereka yang berkedip-kedip polos.

Untung saja Sehun masih tertidur pulas. Tampaknya efek dari lembur semalam membuat pria itu kelelahan. Belum lagi, Sehun turut membantu Luhan menidurkan Yujie yang menangis karena sempat bermimpi buruk. Wajar jika sampai sekarang Sehun masih betah bergelung nyaman di balik selimut.

"Kalian siap?"

Ziyu dan Yujie mengangguk kompak. Haowen nyaris saja tertawa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan kedua adiknya. Namun ia teringat lagi dengan misi penting yang diberikan oleh Luhan. Jadi sebisa mungkin Haowen menahan tawa, meski sulit mengingat wajah Ziyu dan Yujie yang serupa dengan ibu mereka.

Haowen memberi isyarat, menghitung mundur tanpa suara. Ziyu dan Yujie bersiap-siap, lalu ...

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Ketiga anak itu melompat-lompat di atas ranjang sambil berteriak memanggil Sehun. Sesekali mereka tertawa melihat ekspresi kaget dari Sehun yang seketika terbangun dari posisi tidur.

"Daddy, ayo bangun! Mommy sudah menyiapkan sarapan."—Haowen.

"Daddy, bangun!"—Ziyu.

"Daddy, Yujie lapal ..."—Yujie.

Sehun mengerang, kemudian menggulingkan tubuhnya sampai ke posisi tengkurap. Hal itu lantas memancing Haowen untuk duduk di atas punggung Sehun. Diikuti Yujie, kemudian Ziyu. Ketiga anak itu terus saja menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun agar pria itu terbangun.

" _Ya_ , apa yang kalian lakukan?!" protes Sehun kesal, sekaligus gemas melihat aksi ketiga buah hatinya.

"Mommy menyuruh kami membangunkan Daddy," jawab Haowen sambil tertawa. Ziyu ikut tertawa, sementara Yujie memilih turun dari punggung Sehun. Ia berjalan merangkak, lebih mendekat ke arah wajah Sehun.

"Daddy~" Yujie memiringkan kepalanya dengan lucu, membuat wajahnya tampak imut dan menggemaskan.

Sehun tertegun. Mata Yujie yang berkedip-kedip polos membuatnya teringat pada Luhan. _Mood_ Sehun seketika bangkit dan langsung saja ia memeluk Yujie dengan erat.

Jeritan kaget terdengar dari Haowen dan Ziyu. Ah, sepertinya Sehun lupa akan keberadaan mereka yang semula tengah menaiki punggungnya. Ia terlalu bersemangat mengganti posisinya untuk memeluk Yujie, hingga sukses membuat kedua jagoannya jatuh terguling ke samping. Untung saja tidak sampai jatuh dari ranjang.

" _Ups_."

"DADDY!" Haowen dan Ziyu langsung menerjang Sehun yang semula sudah duduk sambil memeluk Yujie.

Sehun tak kehabisan akal untuk membalas ulah ketiga buah hatinya. Ia pun dengan semangat menggelitiki mereka secara bergantian. Tawa riang langsung memenuhi kamar, sampai-sampai terdengar dari luar, dan memancing Luhan untuk ikut menyusul.

 **CKLEK!**

"Ya ampun ..." Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepala setelah melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya.

Haowen, Ziyu, dan Yujie, ketiganya terbaring dengan napas terengah-engah dan wajah berkeringat. Bahkan rambut mereka berantakan.

"Kau apakan mereka?" selidik Luhan pada Sehun yang hanya meringis lebar dengan wajah sok polos.

"Mommy, Daddy nakal! Daddy tidak mau bangun!"

"Daddy malah menggelitiki kami, Mommy."

Aduan dari Haowen dan Ziyu membuat Sehun melongo.

"Ey, kalian sendiri yang nakal karena sudah membangunkan Daddy dengan paksa," sungut Sehun. "Anak-anak melompat-lompat di atas ranjang sambil berteriak."

"Hihi~"

Melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah ketiga buah hatinya, Luhan ikut tertawa. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang, meraih Yujie yang langsung meminta ingin digendong. Tak lupa ia mengecup kening Haowen dan Ziyu.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu Mommy membangunkan Daddy. Tapi lain kali bangunkan Daddy dengan cara yang baik, mengerti?"

Haowen dan Ziyu mengangguk kompak, kemudian melakukan _high five_ dengan tawa riang mereka.

 _SRET!_

"KYAAAA~" Luhan menjerit kaget karena tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tubuhnya hingga terjatuh ke atas pangkuan pria itu.

" _Morning kiss_ untukku mana, Mommy?" bisik Sehun seduktif.

Luhan mendelik tajam. Ia menoleh, namun setelahnya menyesal. Sehun dengan gerakan kilat berhasil mencium bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi, Mommy~" ucap Sehun dengan riang. Ia tertawa gemas melihat wajah Luhan yang merajuk dengan bibir mengerucut imut.

 _BUGH!_

"Akh!" Sehun meringis kesakitan karena tiba-tiba Haowen dan Ziyu memukul pahanya.

"Daddy nakal! Bagaimana kalau Mommy dan Yujie terjatuh?" protes Haowen dengan pipi menggembung lucu.

"Daddy tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Mommy dan Yujie!" Ziyu ikut melakukan protes. Ekspresi wajahnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Haowen.

"Pfft ..." Luhan menahan tawanya, kemudian bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara seolah mengatakan 'rasakan' kepada Sehun. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian tertawa lagi setelah mendengar tawa milik Yujie.

"Hihi, wajah Daddy lucu cekali, Mommy~"

Sehun memicingkan matanya, lalu tersenyum menyeringai ke arah Haowen dan Ziyu yang seketika bersikap waspada. Kedua anak itu sudah bersiap turun dari ranjang, merasakan firasat buruk ketika melihat wajah menyeramkan sang ayah.

"Mau ke mana kalian?" Sehun sengaja mengubah suaranya seperti suara serigala yang sedang menggeram marah.

"GYAAAAAA~" Haowen dan Ziyu menjerit histeris dan langsung berlarian mengelilingi kamar, menghindari Sehun yang mengejar mereka. Kedua anak itu tertawa karena untuk kesekian kali mereka kembali bermain kejar-kejaran setelah membangunkan Sehun.

Luhan dan Yujie tertawa melihat tiga laki-laki berbeda umur itu saling mengejar satu sama lain.

"Mommy, ayo lari! Jangan sampai Mommy dan Yujie ikut tertangkap oleh serigala!"

Seruan Haowen membuat Luhan terkikik geli, kemudian menatap sejenak pada Yujie.

"Yujie juga mau?"

"Eung~" Yujie mengangguk semangat.

Luhan tertawa kecil, "Ayo!" ajaknya lalu bergabung bersama Sehun, Haowen, dan Ziyu.

Tawa riang dan penuh suka cita kembali memenuhi kamar. Mereka saling mengejar, juga saling menggelitiki jika berhasil menangkap atau mengunci pergerakan salah satu dari mereka.

 _Well_ , sepertinya mereka akan sedikit terlambat menikmati sarapan pagi.

Para pelayan yang sebelumnya membantu Luhan menyiapkan sarapan tidak akan melakukan protes. Sebab mereka sudah terbiasa dengan rutinitas pagi yang dilakukan oleh keluarga di rumah itu. Bermain kejar-kejaran setelah anak-anak membangunkan orang tua mereka.

Keluarga Oh memang keluarga yang harmonis, ya?

* * *

 **THE END**

 **10 Agustus 2016**

* * *

 **A/N :** Aku kasih sequel karena ternyata banyak yang suka sama FF ini. Padahal aku buatnya spontan loh, habis lihat dedek Yujie yang ngegemesin kkkk~

Pada pengen dibuat long-chapter? Kayaknya sih nggak bisa, soalnya aku sendiri udah nyiapin FF multichapter baru. Yang follow akun instagramku pasti udah pada tahu projek FF terbarunya hehe :D *lirik King's Lover*

Jadi kalau semisal pada pengen dibuatin FF HunHan sama Haowen-Ziyu-Yujie, mungkin nanti bukan multichapter. Jatuhnya kayak WPMIG, konsepnya series (1 chapter sekitar 1k-2k words lah) ^^

Terima kasih sudah membaca :)

* * *

 **Special Thanks to :**

elisabethlaurenti12399, ohhsitik, arosiwonest603, Asmaul, babydkas, Selenia Oh, Juna Oh, nareul, seluhuaenbiased, huanfe, Bambi, minri . oh, riamariani916, KMHHS, anxbyul, Guest (1), joohyunkies, Seravin509, Guest (2), JungHunHan, 520, mamihnyasehun, hime31ryuka, cici fu, auliaMRQ, Nilasari247, luluhanin12, luhan1220, rasyaa, rizkianita16, satanSEKAI,HHCBcouple, NieAnXian, Yuliani Kim, julianne christy, Vidy Ken, SehunbigdickUkemendesah

p.s : NJB kemungkinan aku update akhir minggu ini ya :)

.

.

.

Last, mind to review?


End file.
